matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
AMR-50 "Goliath"
* * * * |type = Sniper |grade = |released = 16.9.0 |efficiency/_damage = 58 |fire_rate = 70 |capacity = 8 (max 80) (16 default) |mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = Long |theme = Military-themed |cost = 450 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The AMR-50 "Goliath" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.9.0 update. Appearance It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with the dark military finish. Its attachments consists of the built-in bipod and the 10X scope. Strategy Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Use it like the Third Eye, but with 10X zoom. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Recommended range for weapons of this type is long range. *If you are a pro, snipe with this weapon to see where they are then use a wall break weapon such as the Thunderer. *Its mobility is good, but not too optimal for fleeing purposes, so you have to use this weapon for defensive purposes. *It has a usable bipod, but you may wish not to use it if you are not used to stationary duties. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You can counter this with another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *In medium/long range fights, move around and strafe with a heavy or a primary. Be wary though, as an experienced player can aim and hit you easily. *While the X-Ray vision is hampered due to the non-wall break projectiles, the user can switch to wall break weapon (possibly performing the infamous three-category spam) to counter such a caveat. *Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of a Third Eye user at all times. *Try to scout the area with the X-Ray scope for nearby enemies. *Outrun its users with the high mobility weapon. *Best of all (if the user is skilled enough), avoid its user's sight by moving around in a confusing way. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It looks identical to the Overseer. *Its name (being surrounded by the quotation marks) actually refers to the nature of its power that it packs as a punch. *Like most sniper weapons introduced in this fandom version of the Pixel Gun 3D, the damage multiplier for headshot is usually 2x. *Its one shot ability is reminiscent to most real world anti-material rifles. *It is called "Killer Sniper Rifle" in the game data. *The Oracle wouldn't do anything to this weapon since this weapon already has x-ray vision. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Bipod Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary